


It's Only Polite

by Jocelyn44



Category: In the Bleak Midwinter (Webcomic)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Delta realizes Anya can squirt, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, I headcannon Delta as being the only character capable of making Anya squirt, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, and REALLY likes it, essentially Delta has one foot in daddy territory, i guess, no one can change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyn44/pseuds/Jocelyn44
Summary: Delta figures out that Anya can squirt. He enjoys this new piece of information.
Relationships: Anya/Delta (In the Bleak Midwinter)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	It's Only Polite

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited, sorry. I am also probably not going to edit it because I am lazy by nature.

Anya was an open invitation to him. She could barely take in any more stimulus as he whispered sinful things in her ear and his fingers between her legs toyed with her. She let out erratic, desperate gasps that she couldn’t control anymore. He stretched her body before him, taught and sensitive to the brushes of his robe against her bare skin.

“You know, my darling Anya, I expect you to say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ when you’re with me. It’s only polite,” he purred in her ear. Anya flushed and from the glow in his eyes she could tell that Delta had picked up on her increased heart rate.

Jesus there was no way she would spell it out like that. She had… what? A sense of pride. And standards. Begging in such a blatant way felt so shameless, but she couldn’t deny how raw the thought made her feel. She let out a breathy mewl into his shoulder as she spread her knees further. 

She looked at the ceiling. His fingers were trailing between her folds and trapping her clit between his digits, squeezing it so exquisitely. she was hoping he would give in to her non-verbal request and slip them into her core without having to voice her need. 

“Say please, and I’ll let you finish,” he whispered darkly. She hadn’t realized she was shaking.

“P-please,” she mustered, voice wavering. All of her attention was on the line of fire he created with his fingers. He arched his brow. “Please, fill me.”

Delta’s fingers smoothly released her aching clit and slipped into her wetness, pressing two fingers in and curling them to find her g spot. His pointer and pinky fingers pressed against the flesh below her ass and his thumb lay resting against her clit. A low whimper left her mouth as she felt his movements pause, anticipation making her grip the bedsheets and tense her muscles.

“That’s more like it, kitten, I want to hear my play-thing moan for me,” he said against her neck. Delta leaned back and suddenly his arm began to jerk at a devastating pace. Thighs rippling, she cried out as the sounds of her wet pussy filled the space around them. All she could feel were the fingers pressed firmly against the bundle of nerves that left her unable to see straight.

“Oh! Oh god! I’m- Fuck. Fuck!”

“You know what I want to hear, kitten,”

She whimpered.

Please no.

“Say it, Anya,”

Jesus.

Her orgasm shook her, the soft hips and legs trapped below him convulsing.

“Thank you. Oh- hh Thank you!” she breathed, fulfilling his demand as she rippled around him. Lost in the sensation of his fingers pounding into her and his thumb’s assault on her clit, Anya clenched and then gushed around his fingers. She cried out, her mantra of ‘thank you’ continuing as her voice rose and grew desperate. The arm thoroughly fucking her was dragging out her orgasm and causing her hips to jerk. 

She felt her wetness splatter on her thighs, Delta’s strained arm, and across the bedsheets. Despite this, his pace was feverish as she continued muttering “thank you, sir,” into his skin. The electricity in her body slowed and warmed her, her words trailed off as the pleasure torturing her abused pussy her plateaued. 

Body relaxing, content and splayed out before him, she could feel rather than see Delta slow and stop. Anya’s eyes opened blearily to meet Delta’s and a shock ran up the blonde’s spine. There was an intensity in his eyes. In his body language. His form was taut and he had a dangerous look on his face.

She realized she’d squirted on him. 

His gaze morphed into hunger and delight as he drank the sight of her in. The wetness staining the sheets and dripping down her thighs was unmistakable. The gears in his head were ticking away rapidly, coming up with thousands of plans on what he should do with this new ability. This orgasm had opened a floodgate of possibilities and Anya could feel herself heat up at the unhinged look in his green eyes.

“Oh, darling, my favorite little toy,” he brought his wet fingers to his face, smelling her remnants on his skin. His tongue trailed along his finger and Anya’s eyes were caught by his tongue dipping along every crevice and curve of his digit. “I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

The fingers he just licked pressed into her sternum and danced down her stomach, leaving a cold wet path along her heated skin. She shivered and his expression grew all the more possessive as he loomed over her.

Slowly, he lowered himself until his head rested achingly close to her pelvis. She couldn’t shift without moving him and when she tried he placed an arm across her waist to hold her down. Warm breath ghosted over her sensitive opening and her walls clamped down on nothing. Delta saw this slight convulsion and grinned, his other hand dancing at the flesh around her opening.

“Let’s see what I can do with this new discovery,” he rumbled, lowering his mouth to clean her of the juices she had released. Anya let out another whimper as his mouth claimed her, fingers entering her with vicious intent. The blonde was, after all, his favorite test subject.


End file.
